Decisions
Tsuma, Crane Lands, 3rd Day of the Topaz Championship, 1198 Usagi Tomo read and reread the letter. ‘Usagi-sama, I have looked into the rumours you asked about and I do believe them to be founded in truth. I was hoping to investigate the reason more but after the events of today it was not possible. I am sorry I do not have better news for you. I truse you have everything in hand but if you need my further assistance in anything, do not hesitate to ask. Ide Hibiki’ “Ichiro Nanami will not be happy. Not happy at all.” He was due to meet with Tonbo Chioko just before the Topaz Championship with any information he had found. He did not want to be the bearer of such ill fortune. “What we he thinking?” Tomo completely failed to understand why the Phoenix would show such blatant disrespect for an arranged marriage. “Such are the ways of the Great Clans” he muttered “But I had better get used to this sort of behaviour from them. I am going to be one soon.” He looked at the letter again and again through the day. And he thought again and again how he would tell Ichiro Nanami the terrible news. As the time drew closer, he went to one of the many shrines to Benten, the Fortune of Romantic Love. He knew his heart was filled to bursting with love for Ide Hibiki, and he hoped that it would be enough to call on the Fortune for guidance. He used a small amount of his stipend to purchase a small bunch of incense. A princely sum for a poor Hare Clan samurai, but his duty was clear. He lit the incense and bowed before the statue “Great Benten, hear my lowly prayer. You are used to hearing the mighty prayers of Cranes and Lions, Phoenix and Unicorns and many others. Please hear the prayer of a lowly Hare.” He prayed and thought for a long time before standing up. As he turned, a sultry voice spoke from behind him “Your prayers have been answered Usagi Tomo-sama.” Tomo whirled with his clans famous speed and agility, reaching for his knife before he realised where he was. A young plainly dressed Scorpion woman leaned against the opposite wall, he face partially obscured behind an exquisite mask made of silver “I am Shosuro Yuna. And your story has moved me to offer my assistance.” Usagi Tomo eyed her warily. “What is it you want Scorpion-sama?” “I want to help. Your story and prayer to Benten has moved me and I am always willing to help those who have come before Benten for help.” She laughed like silver bells or starlight falling on knives, Tomo was not certain. “And you wish to help me?” he said, still deeply suspicious “Why?” “Call me a helpless romantic? Call me a blessing sent from Benten in disguise? Really, call it what you will, but at the end of the day, can a Minor Clan samurai truly decline the assistance of a Great Clan samurai?” Shosuro Yuna shrugged “But if you don’t want my help…” she trailed off. Tomo warred against himself internally for a few endless moments before thinking to himself “I am thinking like a Great Clan samurai, this is how it is with these matters”. He then spoke “Fine, yes please Shosuro-sama, I would greatly appreciate your help.” Yuna smiled, “This will be almost laughably easy” she thought to herself. “So, I would offer you a few words of caution and advice…” -Later- “Did you get the information you were looking for?” Tonbo Chioko said hopefully. “Yeah, I got it Chioko-sama.” Usagi Tomo sat down beside his friend. She had somehow managed to get seats right up the front of the Minor Clan Alliance group. Tomo would be able to watch Ide Hibiki compete. “Well!? What did it say?” Chioko was excited. She had been moving all around Tsuma hunting down information for Ichiro Nanami. Usagi Tomo looked up at the sky, and watched as Ide Hibiki and Bayushi Urahara walked onto the duelling ground. He was struck by the beauty of the deep blue sky above them. And he was amazed to find that his consience was clear. His duty was to ensure that the arrangement the Minor Clan Alliance had brokered with the Phoenix went through. His duty was to protect his friends from potential backlash from the Great Clans. He took a breath and said “It was not true. It was just a rumour.” And then the two contestants struck. Needless to say, Shosuro Yuna, the ninja who had watched this whole story unfold from the rooftops of the Minor Clan compound, went completely unnoticed. She returned to her handler in the Scorpion seats “Shosuro Beniha-sama, I have done as you asked.” “Well done little flying squirrel. You have done exceptionally well.” “Thank you mother. I am always happy to assist you in your duties. Do not hesitate to call on me again if you need me.” And all around them, the crowd was cheering the name of the newest Topaz Champion to the heavens.